1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor system for monitoring the state of an image forming device.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, a system has been proposed which monitors a plurality of copying machines by a host computer installed at a service center. This system transmits the status data via a public line to the host computer when a malfunction occurs on a copying machine. However, when the line fails in transmission due to a temporary malfunction, its data is discarded or directly held on the copying machine.
Accordingly, this system has a drawback that if the line has any fault, the service center can not quickly respond. Also, it has a further drawback that if the copying machine has any malfunction, the user of the copying machine makes no attempt to notify the service center that the malfunction has occurred, anticipating that the data concerning malfunction will be automatically sent to the service center, so that the measures may be delayed.